harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Claude (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction:' "Hello there. My name is Claude. It's a pleasure to meet you." *"Good morning. You're up early." *"Good evening." 'Chat' *"Ah, what a day. It was so busy. I can't wait to get home and relax." *"I work in the city, but I live here in town." *"I'm off to work. I work very hard for my family." *"I used to go fishing all of the time. Do you fish? It's a lot of fun." *'At the cafe: '"Hello there. You should pull up a seat and relax. A cup of tea after a hard day's work is the best." *'At the bazaar:' "The bazaar is always exciting, isn't it?" *'After the bazaar:' "It's hard to run a good stand. You need to anticipate the items your customers are going to want to buy." *'During a typhoon:' "It's unwise to go out in a typhoon. And poor Antoinette really hates them. I'd appreciate it if you'd talk to her today." *'During a snowstorm: '"That's some snowstorm. It's a good day to stay indoors." *'After a snowstorm:' "I hope the storm didn't inconvienence you too much. Well, those happen from time to time." *'After you are married:' "How is married life? Nice, isn't it? It takes me back to my newlywed days." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Spring Tea! Ah, it smells wonderful. I'm so happy to get such a wonderful gift. Thank you." *'Liked:' How nice. I really like this. Thank you." *'Disliked:' "Hmmm. I don't really like this... But it'd be rude to refuse." *'Horror:' "You're giving this to me as a present....? Do you have something against me?!" *'Birthday:' "Is this a birthday present? For me? How nice. Thank you." *'When offered multiple gifts:' "Oh, I couldn't accept another gift today." *'You try to give a tool/rotten item:' "That's not something you should give away." *'Wrapped gift:' "Is this for me? I wonder what's inside." 'Heart Lines' Note: Claude's lines can be seen when talking to him at home. *'Black Heart:' "Antoinette can be shy with strangers. So I'd be happy if you've reach out to her. Just ask me if you want to know anything about her." *'Purple Heart:' "Antoinette loves tea, just like me. She especially likes fruit tea." *'Blue Heart:' "Antoinette is wonderful, isn't she? I don't know what I'd do without her." *'Green Heart:' "Have you made wine before? To make fine wine, you need a stable environment and temperature. It also takes time to grow the grapes and other fruit you need to make the wine." *'Yellow Heart:' "Antoinette can be a little insensitive. She has a hard time getting along with others... I hope you two can be friends." *'Orange Heart:' "Farming is tough, isn't it? I don't know how you do it. I wouldn't even know where to begin. You're quite amazing." *'Red Heart:' "This town has gotten better thanks to you. It's because of the food you grow on your farm. Thank you." 'Festivals' *'Before the start of a festival:' "Hi, ___. The mayor was looking for you." *'When you lose:' "It happens. Nice effort, ___." *'When you win: '"Wow, ____. Congratulations." Flower Festival: *"I hope you can find some nice flowers to give." *'When given a flower:' "What a nice flower. Thank you, ____." Tea Festival: *"Thank you for today, ____." Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes